


Keep Running

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Ficlet, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Post-Betrayal, Pre-Portal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Ford's reached his limit with Bill's tricks, but Bill's not finished playing with him yet.





	

Ford can’t take another second of this. He’s reached his limit with Bill’s games and his own lack of sleep. He sighs, sits back, and shuts his eyes for a moment—

And then he’s back in the woods, running for his life. He has no idea how long he’s been running; it feels like hours, but it could easily be minutes, _days_. He goes as fast as his legs will take him, but he can’t seem to pass that grove—

Which is when he realizes he’s on a hamster wheel, running in place. He laughs, hard, when he finds out, the first real laughter he’s had in weeks. The shock of it all pulls him out of his dream, out of the mindscape. He can’t even be mad at Bill, not really. _Seriously, Bill?_ he thinks. _That’s your big plan? To humiliate me with a hamster wheel?_ He’s still shaking with laughter when he finally sees what Bill’s done to his arms. He’s shaking, but not with laughter, afterwards.


End file.
